Fox eat Cat, Cat eat Fox
by SHADOW-HERO-LEADER-101
Summary: Ahri and Katarina get spicy in this story. Kat threatens Ahri after one bad game, while Ahri trys to win her love over. [Lots of lemons in this story guys! ] Also, guys, I don't own any of the characters or the game so ya, just a disclaimer.
1. Threats (1)

**A**hri shot her charm at her mid lane opponent, Katarina. The charm landed and Kat started to feel the effects of it, walking towards Ahri, while Ahri _Spirit Rushed_ to the side and threw an _Orb of Deception _and her _Fox Fire._ Katarina died, while in the other lanes, her team mates were doing the same to their enemies. After a few minutes they made the final push to the nexus and destroyed it in one swift move. The game ended after forty-five minutes on the dot. Although the game ended, the action continued in the after-game champion meeting hall, or as the champions liked to call it, The Hall of Storms.

**I**n The Hall of Storms, the champions met and either congratulated each other, or shot each other threats of death. Katarina was in the latter, whereas Ahri kept saying "Good game" to all those around her. After a few minutes in there, Katarina and Ahri met, and the showdown began.

**A**hri: "Good game Kat! I enjoyed it quite a bit, you put up a great fight and we almost lost because you were carrying so hard for most of the game." She then smiled at Kat.

**K**atarina: "Shut up! You know my team was doing terrible, but you are right about one thing, we only lasted that long because of me, you bitch! Next time we are on opposite teams, I won't show the little mercy I showed today… You better hope we don't play against one another before I forget about this little promise, you slutty fox!"

**A**hri was hurt, you could see it on her face, but she wasn't one to take a threat like that as a joke, especially when it was coming from someone like Katarina.

**A**hri: "Well then, I better hope to play against you before then." *Wink, wink*

**_End of Chapter._**


	2. Ahri's World (2)

**A**hri was still thinking of Kat's threat when she was walking through the woods towards her secluded little house of… [Well, you know what I'm talking about .] When she reached there, she decided it was time for a shower, since she was all sweaty and covered with dirt. She went to her laundry room, where she had a small washer and dryer, along with a clothes hamper. She slowly stripped, revealing her beautiful E cup breasts, as they bounced out of her kimono. The skin of her breasts was like silk, tightly wound around beautiful brown areolas with pink nipples. Her nipples were hardening due to their exposure to the cold. Ahri shivered. She then took off the rest of her kimono, showing off her pretty pink pussy, with its perfect lips. She also had a full bush of midnight black hair. Her skin, everywhere, was as smooth as silk, and as white as cotton. Then there were her tails, her gorgeous tails, a perfect shade of white shining like the moon, but as of now they were covered in dirt. She then left her laundry room and entered her bathroom.

**A**hri thought of her full blown bush as she entered her spacious bathroom, it had been a while she had last shaved down there, due to the amount of time she had between matches. She only had time to shave her legs, arms, and of course her face. She decided that she would shave today, seeing as she had the rest of the week off (it was Friday, so she had Saturday and Sunday off too). She also thought that instead of a shower, she would take a bath, to soften up her hairs below to make for the perfect shave. She ran the bath and cleaned herself off using both her hands and tails. She then slipped out of the bath tub, dried herself off, and ran to her personal counter in the bathroom with its own tub.

**S**he then took out a disposable razor and some shaving cream, and a piece of cloth. She covered her vagina with the shaving cream and started to shave, leaving a wide landing strip, because well, she was half-fox. Then she rinsed off her pussy with water and wiped it with the cloth. Once she was done shaving and cleaning, she went to her closet (in her bedroom) and pulled out a pink lace bra with matching panties. She took them to her bedroom and set them on her bed. She then went back to the closet and pulled out a pink robe to wear for her time at home, due to the fact that she wasn't expecting any guests.

**T**he lady also set the on her bed. She then sat down on her bed and started to play to herself, having thoughts of a certain someone… [I won't tell you who, because too much foreshadowing, and you can probably guess.] Ten minutes later, she came, spurting her juices all over the place. She cleaned up, put on her bra and panties, and went to bed since it was late.

**_End of Chapter_**


	3. Katarina's World (3)

**A**s Katarina walked home, she was thinking of the threat she had made to Ahri, she was going to carry it out, no matter what, even if they were on the same team, she would find some way to carry it out. Katarina walked to her room in the Institute of War. It was, of course, in the section designated to Noxus. She entered her room and thought of all the muck covering her, and decided a hot shower would be best to crush this day's mishaps. The shower would soothe her nerves, her muscles, and right now, her overactive mind. She walked into her bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind her.

**S**he began to strip her clothes off, piece by piece. First, she took off her chest piece, just to expose her amazing C cup breasts, smooth as the blade of her dagger. Her areolas were a light pink, whereas her nipples were an even lighter shade of pink. Her stomach was toned, as you would expect, but riddled with scars here and there. She then continued to take off he black leather pants and reveal her sexy pussy. Its lips were brownish, but pink at the same time, her red bush showed like the hair on her head. She never had time to shave it (being in the assassin and league business), and she liked it. It showed off some of her animalistic nature and the red suited her. She had a small scar on her thigh, from a fight with Rengar. [You guys catch that New Dawn reference?] The shower was already running, she stepped into it after getting into her birthday suit.

**K**atarina cleaned herself off first, but then digressed from what she wanted to do in the shower (get clean)… She started masturbating to [again] a certain someone. [Again, you can probably guess who, because well, it's pretty obvious.] Once she had an orgasm, she got out of the shower, dried herself off, put on some clothes (a black bra with black panties, each with red polka dots), and went to bed in the large king size that the league provides for the champions in each room.

**_End of Chapter_**


End file.
